Todo bajo sus pies
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Olvidarse de su postre preferido, hacerle pasar vergüenza con su madre y sus amigas, y mandarlo a San Mungo, son las pruebas de amor de Scorpius para Albus. Este fic participa en el Reto "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. ¡Yo quiero tarta de melaza!

**Todo bajo sus pies**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Aroma:** Tarta de manzana.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_¡Yo quiero tarta de melaza!_

El calor del verano poco a poco se puede comenzar a percibir en el ambiente que rodea el castillo de Hogwarts, pero eso no quiere decir que las flores coloridas y el canto risueño de las aves hayan desaparecido. La primavera, esa estación del año donde las hormonas adolescentes se alborotan, continúa predominando.

Scorpius le observa recostado sobre la hierba fresca mientras rebusca en la cesta de mimbre algo que al parecer él no ha incluido. Quizás la idea de un picnic junto al Lago Negro no es lo más original ni lo más romántico, pero al menos, Albus parece satisfecho.

—Ya quedan únicamente dos semanas de clases y son los exámenes finales —comenta Scorpius para romper el silencio que está instalado pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta por parte de Albus—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta insistencia?

—¿Cuál es mi nombre?

La pregunta de él desconcierta por completo a Scorpius que pestañea confusamente y enarca una ceja de forma interrogativa. Albus menea la cabeza como insistiéndole para conteste y finalmente lo hace:

—Albus Severus Potter Weasley.

—¿En qué casa estoy?

—¿Enserio esto es necesario? —su novio asiente con un ademán de su mano y él responde—: Estás en Slytherin igual que yo.

—¿Cómo se llaman mis padres?

—Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

Scorpius no entiende con qué objetivo es que hace esa serie de preguntas que por supuesto sabe sus respuestas de memoria, pero decide permitir que Albus continúe con ese juego psicológico que se propone.

—¿Cuál es mi deporte preferido?

—El Quidditch y eres jugador de Slytherin desde tercer año, más concretamente en la posición de buscador. Te has mantenido ahí desde entonces.

—¿Y cuál es mi postre preferido?

—La tarta de melaza.

—Entonces si sabes que adoro la tarta de melaza, ¿por qué es que traes al picnic únicamente tarta de manzana?

Abre los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de su gigantesco error. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del postre preferido de Albus? Porque la tarta de melaza no es solamente el postre preferido de Albus, es su adicción predilecta, después de Scorpius por supuesto, y un solo trozo es capaz de suavizarlo por completo.

—Si comes tarta de manzana en lugar de la de melaza, no va a acabar con tu vida —Scorpius toma un trozo y se lo lleva a los labios mientras que Albus esquiva su mano habilidosamente—. Vamos Al, no seas un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

—¡Yo quiero tarta de melaza!

En el instante donde abre la boca para hablar, Scorpius aprovecha y sumerge el trozo dulce dentro de ella y Albus no tiene más remedio que comerla.

—¿Ves que no está tan mal?

—Sigo queriendo tarta de melaza —protesta él y se cruza de brazos.

—Yo te quiero.


	2. Un rico y dulce melocotón

**Todo bajo sus pies**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Aroma:** Melocotón.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_Un dulce y rico melocotón_

Vivir en Inglaterra ofrece la ventaja de no tener que soportar largos y agobiantes veranos. Las temperaturas no son tan altas como las que se registran en El Caribe, por ejemplo, y tampoco son tan bajas como las que se encuentran en Alaska. Por lo que se puede considerar el verano inglés como el equilibrio adecuado.

A Scorpius las vacaciones le aburren, sencillamente porque transcurre la mayor parte de ellas, encerrado en la mansión Malfoy. Sus pasatiempos se remiten a practicar Quidditch, leer algún que otro libro que capta su atención y visitar la casa de Albus tanto como le resulta posible.

En esa tarde se encuentra tumbado de espaldas en su cama mientras observa el techo una y otra vez, como si el color pudiera cambiar en cualquier instante. De repente se pone de pie y baja las escaleras corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta su padre pero él no le responde, a lo que agrega—: Claro, vuelve antes de que se haga la noche.

Draco Malfoy sabe que el único lugar al que su hijo puede ir con tanto apuro es, a qué lugar si no, que la residencia de los Potter.

Scorpius se introduce en la chimenea y dice con voz alta al lugar donde quiere ir, seguidamente su cuerpo es envuelto por llamaradas verdes y siente un leve mareo. Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, se encuentra en la sala de estar de la casa de Albus.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Scor? —interroga Albus desconcertado por su repentina llegada—. Se suponía que nos veríamos dentro de un par de horas.

Como toda respuesta, Scorpius se abalanza sobre él y toma su rostro entre sus manos. Le besa con todo el anhelo que lleva acumulado durante los últimos días. El beso es impetuoso y demandante.

—Te extraño tanto, Al. No te imaginas cuánto.

—Scor, déjame decirte… —pero sus palabras quedan retenidas en los labios de su novio.

Las manos del rubio se mueven rápidamente en dirección a la bragueta de los pantalones, comenzando a frotar suavemente para encender la excitación en Albus y sus labios se dirigen al cuello blanco.

—Te necesito tanto, Al. No tienes idea de cuánto es que necesito esto —susurra sobre su piel, causándole cosquillas—. Necesito tu piel, tu aroma y tu sabor.

Y de repente, son interrumpidos por dos sonrojadas Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger, que entran en la sala seguidas de la madre de Albus.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —le pregunta a Scorpius con curiosidad—. ¿Buscando alguna clase de Blibber maravilloso dentro de los pantalones de Albus? ¿Me podrías enseñar?

—Después, Luna —dice Hermione—. ¿Quieren un melocotón?

Scorpius repara en las frutas y sus fosas nasales quedan inundadas por ese aroma tan dulce.

—Yo quiero —dice Albus sonrojado.


	3. Por una caída en escoba

**Todo bajo sus pies**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Aroma:** Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

_Por una caída en escoba_

Encontrarse en San Mungo no es la idea de diversión de Scorpius tiene en mente para las vacaciones.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿ya puedo ver al paciente Albus Potter?

La recepcionista demora en responderle, ya que se encuentra firmando varios pergaminos y su desinterés le pone nervioso a Scorpius.

—Ya se encuentra en su habitación.

Esa es la única respuesta que recibe por parte de la muchacha que al parecer no tiene el mejor humor ese día. Él le agradece con toda la educación posible y entra en el elevador.

No le gusta encontrar en el hospital. No después de que el año anterior atacarán a su padre en el Callejón Diagon. Se les encarceló rápidamente debido a que eran esos rebeldes ex mortífagos que estaban en fuga, pero a Scorpius le sigue quedando el gusto amargo del ataque en la boca.

Aspirar ese aroma que inunda los corredores, le produce mareos y evoca los peores recuerdos que tiene de ese lugar. Cierra los ojos por un instante, piensa en Albus y en que él vale la pena encontrarse allí.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encuentra con la sorpresa, de que James está allí.

—Pensé que el horario de visita recién comenzaba.

James le enseña su insignia de auror como si esa fuera la única contestación que necesita.

—Todo es más fácil cuando eres el hijo de Harry Potter que quiere ver al otro hijo lesionado —al ver la expresión de Scorpius, James agrega—: Relájate Malfoy que solamente te estaba haciendo una broma. Albus no puede quedarse completamente solo, por eso estoy con él. Ahora que llegaste, ya me voy a mi puesto de trabajo.

Cuando James abandona la estancia, le pregunta:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera venido antes.

—No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Scor. Que yo me haya caído de la escoba no es tu culpa y no tienes que perder tiempo cuidándome, porque no es tu responsabilidad.

Scorpius se sienta a su lado, el colchón de la camilla es demasiado rígido para su gusto y le besa la frente con ternura.

—No significas una molestia para mí, Al. Eres mi novio y tengo el derecho de cuidarte —Albus se sonroja intensamente ante sus palabras. Él le eleva la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Me sigo preguntando cómo hiciste para caerte de la escoba y romperte unos cuantos huesos.

—Es complicado concentrarte cuando cierto individuo se encuentra atrás de tu espalda y sus manos traviesas se cuela a través de tu ropa. En muy difícil concentrarse de esa forma, ¿sabes?

—Debemos castigar al individuo por su imprudencia —le sonríe de medio lado—. Además de que amas mis manos traviesas.

—Eso no voy a discutirlo.

Y se besan.


End file.
